


Festival del Glacius

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Space Christmas, Space Cultures, Yavin 4, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe finally brings Finn home for the holidays.





	

"Oh Finn, aren't you excited?!" Poe asked as he packed some more clothes into their bags. He could hear Finn chuckle from behind him.

 

"I am very excited, yes. Although I'm worried I'll seem bored compared with how thrilled you are." He remarked, pressing a kiss to Poe's cheek as he walked by. Poe laughed, even though it was actually true.

 

Considering how well he knew Finn by now, he could tell that even though it wasn't obvious, Finn was looking forward to the trip. But compared with Poe, who was vibrating with excitement at the prospect of going home for the holidays, he did look incredibly underwhelmed.

 

"I can't wait. I haven't been able to have a Festival del Glacius at home in a couple of years." Poe remarked, referring to the Yavin 4 winter holiday, the Festival of Ice, where massive castles and buildings were carved of ice, and families celebrated by eating honey cakes, nerf roast, or Kommerken steak and giving gifts.

 

It had taken a while for Finn to get used to all of the holidays that were celebrated around the galaxy during this time of the standard year. Jess had been out celebrating last week, and Chewie had been out for almost two weeks, celebrating Life Day and all of the festivities. It was hard to keep track, so he wished people a “Happy Holiday” if he couldn’t remember what holiday their planet celebrated.

 

He had celebrated Festival del Glacius with Poe last year, although they hadn’t been able to get leave in time to go out. But now they had the time, which meant that not only would Finn be going home with Poe for the holidays, but he would also be meeting Poe’s father Kes. He was nervous. Poe had said that his father would love Finn, and that even though he wasn’t overly affectionate, he was a kind man. Still. He was nervous.

 

“I know. It’ll be fun. I can’t wait for you to show me some of those ice creations, I doubt the pictures you have on your datapad really does it justice.” He said, folding a few more clothes and passing them to Poe as the man finished packing.

 

“You’ll love it there, I promise.” he said, zipping up the bag once he had packed BB-8’s charging pad and hefting on his shoulder. It took only a glance at Finn to see that the other was still nervous, and he smiled reassuringly, crossing the room and resting a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright, Finn. He’s going to love you. I’ve already told him about you, all he has to do is meet you.”

 

Finn nodded and offered a small smile before taking Poe’s hand and squeezing it slightly. “We should get to the ship.” Poe nodded and whistled through his teeth, gaining BB’s attention. The little droid whirred and rolled over to them.

 

The trio left their quarters and went to the hangar, heading into the little ship the General had offered to them to get them to Yavin IV, a small transport ship that could only sit the two of them, three is they really tried. After strapping in and starting up the engines, Poe had them taking off and going into hyperspace.

 

The trip only took a couple of hours, and before they knew it, they were out of hyperspace, and were descending into the Yavin atmosphere. By now, Poe was squirming with excitement, and Finn wouldn’t have been surprised if BB was doing half of the flying. He tried his best to catch sight of the land, seeing vast stretches of jungle and the occasional patch of land that had been cleared for homes, and in the distance, he could see lights, which he assumed was the center of the festivities, and the City of Ice before the ship went under the tops of the trees, and he lost sight. Still, the brief glimpse renewed his excitement for the holiday.

 

It wasn’t much longer before they touched down, Finn seeing the ranch out of the window, and noticing the figure walking towards the ship. He swallowed, now remembering his nerves from before. He was about to meet his boyfriend’s father for the first time. Poe scrambled to unbuckled his straps, pausing when he saw Finn. Kissing his forehead, Poe reached out to touch his face.

 

“Hey… he’s going to love you, I promise.” He murmured. Finn nodded and took a steadying breath before undoing his seat buckle, getting to his feet and joining Poe. Poe gave him a reassuring smile, which Finn managed to return before they left the ship, BB-8 beeping and racing ahead of them, excited. They three of them and the figure met in the middle and Poe pulled himself from Finn to give his father a small but fond hug, which the older man returned with a small laugh. 

 

“It’s good to see you, kiddo.” he heard the man say, patting his son on the back as they separated.

 

“It’s good to see you to, Papa.” Poe murmured back before his father’s attention moved behind him to Finn, who was standing back politely. Poe turned and looked at Finn, his grin only growing. “This is Finn. Finn, this is Kes Dameron, my Papa.” 

 

Poe’s smile was contagious, and a smile creeped up on Finn’s face as well as he offered a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Dameron.” 

 

Kes gave a faint nod and a small smile as well, shaking the outstretched hand. “Please just call me Kes. Mr. Dameron is far too formal a name.” Finn seemed to hesitate at that.

 

“Kes… I’ll give it my best.” He decided, offering a small smile. “I might accidently call you Mr. Dameron sometimes, though.” 

 

That got a small chuckle out of him, and Poe beamed proudly to himself. This was going great. They both seemed to be getting along great, just like he knew they would. 

 

“I suppose that will do. Now, Poe has told me an awful lot about you, and you’ve obviously been together for a while now. But, there are a few nice stories about Poe that you might want to hear.” Kes added, and the corner of Finn’s lips twitched up in a small smirk.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Scratch that. They were getting along too great.

 

\----

 

“Seriously? He tried to ride a nerf?” Finn giggled at Kes’ story, holding his second glass of Corellian nectar, which was almost completely empty. He still had a low alcohol tolerance, but it was getting better. Poe groaned and put his hand in his hands, unable to bear any more stories of his embarrassing youth. 

 

“Emphasis on tried. He didn’t do a very good job. Kept on falling off.” Kes chuckled, cutting a piece of his Kommerken steak and taking a bite. He glanced at Poe and hummed, patting his son’s back. “But I think that’s enough for now. Poe might just explode.” 

 

Finn pouted but offered a smile at Poe, who couldn’t help but smile. “Aww, it’s okay, Poe. I like these stories, I think they’re cute.” his words were a tiny bit slurred, and he had a goofy grin on his lips. Finn always was a little more affectionate when he was tipsy.

 

Poe smiled and reached out to touch his face, which Finn leaned into. Kes watched them with a small smile, glad to see his son so happy. “I know, I'm not worried, I just think they're embarrassing.” Finn grinned and pecked his lips.

 

“Nah, they're cute, and I love them.” Finn shook his head. Kes laughed and they continued to eat.

 

“I think that after we finish eating, we should do gifts, and then we go to the City of Ice. That way this one here won't do anything ridiculous.” Kes pointed to Finn, who grinned and waved before continuing his meal. 

 

Poe laughed and smiled fondly. “I think that's a good idea. He's not a great drinker, not very experienced. We haven't had the time to drink much, and he hadn't drank before he joined the Resistance.” Kes nodded understandingly and smiled.

 

“No worries, I completely understand. At least he's a good drunk, not loud and boisterous like Ak-sheik a few ranches down.” Poe chuckled at the little joke, remembering their neighbor. He had missed this feeling of family and companionship that he could only feel when he was at home. 

 

The three continued to eat their meal, drinking and chatting, enjoying their holiday, Finn and Poe complimenting the meal Kes had made. Soon enough, they were gathered around a tree, gifts sitting underneath. 

 

It was Finn who gave out his gifts first, passing Poe a box, BB-8 a smaller box, and Kes two boxes.  Poe opened his first, grinning when he saw a scale model of an old A-Wing, hugging Finn and thanking him. BB used their little claw to open the box, whirring delightedly at the new container of oil. Kes was the last one, opening the first box and smiling to himself at the old holovid, the last one he needed for his collection. When he opened the last one, he paused, lifting up the purple stone with wide eyes. 

 

Finn was quiet before explaining. “Poe told me that you put stones around her picture, and I found this on Felucia a few weeks ago.” Poe looked at Finn with shock, a smile starting to form.

 

Kes nodded and stood slowly, moving to the side table where a picture frame, candles, and stones of all shapes and colors lay. He set the stone down among the others, and then, like always, kissed his fingers before pressing them to the photograph of Shara Bey. Finn looked away slightly, feeling as though he were intruding, not looking up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

After that moment, the gifts continued around, Poe having given his father a picture of he and Finn, to BB a new set of upgrades to add later, and to Finn, a set of books, which the man received happily, and almost started to read right away. 

 

From Kes, Poe was given a new set of tools to work on Black One, as well as more paper to draw blueprints on. BB got some polish for their dome, and the little droid beeped happily, pushing the boxes into a little pile to admire their new gifts. Kes had given Finn a moonflower, a small potted plant, that resembled a glowing lily. Finn admired it and then thanked Kes, wide eyed. 

 

After they had given their gifts, all four of them headed out of the ranch, climbing into the four seat speeder and taking off to the City of Ice. Yavin IV wasn't cold, in fact, it was rather humid despite the season, but the City of Ice was so immense, and made of pure ice, that it was able to keep itself cold. 

 

Finn was awestruck by the sight in front of his eyes. Massive castles made entirely out of blocks of ices, lit up with more lights than Finn thought possible. Everything glowed with bright greens, blues, and purples, from the most immense ice fortresses right down to the little slides for the children. “This Is amazing..” he breathed, looking around the place and then at Poe. 

 

Poe was giving him a funny little look, and there was a soft smile on his lips, one that Finn shyly returned. It took a moment for Poe to reply, looking around again and taking Finn's arm in his own. Kes and BB-8 had wandered off, leaving the two to their privacy, at least for the moment. “It is beautiful, isn't it? I'm glad you like it here. I'm glad you came home with me for the Festival.” He murmured to Finn. 

 

The younger man hummed happily and leaned against Poe. “Thank you for bringing me here for the Festival. I'm so happy to be here, I've never felt more at home.” Poe's eyes crinkled as he smiled at Finn. 

 

“I'm so glad to hear that, Finn. I'm glad you feel at home here.” As Poe spoke, Finn suddenly thought about having a home here, having a family here, with Poe. 

 

Finn looked at Poe and then at the glowing castle in front of them. He nestled against Poe, sighing softly and happily. 

 

“Happy Festival del Glacius, Poe.” He closed his eyes and felt Poe hold him a little closer. 

  
“Happy Festival del Glacius, Finn.” he heard Poe whisper back. That was all Finn needed to know that he was truly home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Festival del Glaciius is basically Spanish for Festival of, and then Glacius is a Harry Potter spell. Also I loved examining and creating the Yavin IV culture, so I might go back to these things.


End file.
